


Too Close

by phanboy



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: "Are you flirting with me?", "Been trying for months thanks for noticing", Bromance, Confessions, M/M, Summer and a little after, hawaii trip, ryuji's only a little dense, when your friends are good wingmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanboy/pseuds/phanboy
Summary: Your best friend is supposed to make your heart race, because that's what they do.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

Akira made the best curry, Ryuji decided. Sure, Leblanc’s curry was godly. Undoubtedly the best Ryuji’s ever eaten. Yet, Akira’s cooking just tasted so much like him. Maybe Ryuji was biased. Akira was his only best friend after all. It wasn’t weird to think his curry tasted like him. Nope. Not one bit.

 _Okay,_ maybe it was a little. Ryuji shouldn’t even be thinking such strange thoughts, not when he was sitting right across from Akira. The curry was supersaturated with sugar and spice, and Ryuji enjoyed every moment of its intensity. Just like how Akira was sweet on the outside, to his teammates and really anyone he met. It came as a shock to those who viewed him as a delinquent with a criminal record. Yet, he was also internally… Spicy. Ryuji didn’t know how to put it. Akira’s quick wits, his charm, even the way he held himself were huge goals in Ryuji’s opinion. They were spicy.

He kinda felt manly, showing Akira that, _hey! I’m strong enough to eat your spicy-ass curry! I’ll kick it’s ass. I’ll kick your ass. I’ll kick my own ass._ Ryuji sniffled as his nose started to run. His face felt hot.

“Done.” Akira’s spoon clattered against the plate.

Ryuji took a glance at his own curry in disbelief. He wasn’t even halfway through. “Damn, that was fast. Don’t even think about throwing up, now.”

Akira’s mouth curved in amusement. “I’ll be back. Just going to wash my dishes.”

Ryuji mulled over his defeat. Here he thought he was hot shit, yet Akira ate the curry like it was nothing. At the least he certainly felt like hot shit. Ryuji glanced at the time on his phone as he heard some light clattering in the background. _7 PM_. The quick glance turned into him browsing through the Phansite, with the same inane anons never ceasing to pour in. Really, some of the requests were written so eloquently that Ryuji didn’t realize that they were but a huge “fuck you” until the end.

Ryuji was so distracted by the curry and his phone, that he didn’t notice Akira settling down in the booth behind him. He didn’t notice Akira’s hands inching towards his head until it was too late.

“ _Hell!"_  Ryuji’s normally hunched back shot straight up. Akira’s fingers were gently running through Ryuji’s bleached hair, the tips ghosting over his scalp. “Wuh- what do you think you’re doing?”

“Your roots are showing again,” Akira replied from behind.

“What? For real?” Ryuji literally just bleached his hair. He was too good to miss a spot, in his opinion.

“Hm,” Akira hummed. “No, I was just kidding.”

Ryuji’s whole body was tingling from where Akira was touching him, down to the bottom of his spine. “Uh… Then can you- can you stop that?”

“I like seeing you squirm.”

Ryuji’s mouth gaped open. “The eff?! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“You’re too tense. Finish your curry.”

Ryuji knew Akira was smiling behind him. It was like a sixth sense. He also knew that Akira’s glasses were probably doing that flashy anime thing. “Well, I wasn’t tense ‘till you started playin’ with my hair!”

Akira merely laughed, and Ryuji stubbornly ate his curry like he was told to do. The weird playing was bearable at first. After all, Ryuji’s scalp gets touched all the time- little kids wandering up and asking if he was wearing a wig. His mom ruffling his hair in disapproval whenever he said something vulgar. Ann tugging at a chunk when he was being inappropriate. It was normal. Everything was fine.

And then it stopped being fine, once Akira began moving lower. Ryuji let out a surprised, throaty “ah” as Akira’s thumbs circled the back of his neck. He could feel his face burning, and it wasn’t from the curry. In fact, Ryuji gave up on eating entirely. He stared hard at the food on his plate, willing it to tell him why Akira’s touches felt so good. The food sat unmoving, floppy and lifeless and asking Ryuji how he was incapacitated so quickly.

His body was betraying him. His heart was ramming against his chest, and he had to close his eyes in order to steady his breathing. Akira’s hands migrated to his shoulders, kneading at the muscles. It was getting harder for Ryuji to keep in the groans and whines drawn out by Akira’s hands. This was just a completely normal bonding activity. Between two dudes. Best bros. Brudes. It was Ryuji who was making it weird. He’s sure best friends do this all the time! Akira’s just looking out for him, like a good friend would.

Ryuji was finally relaxing, aside from the flush that only spread further to the tips of his ears and his neck. Akira was still massaging his shoulders, even as he moved in closer to Ryuji’s left ear and blew cold air into it.

“I’m done!” Ryuji bolted from his seat. His head was buzzing from the aftershocks. “With my food! I’m done with my food.”

“Just leave it in the sink, I’ll clean it up.”

Ryuji rubbed at the back of his flushed neck. “Uh, thanks man.”

Akira laughed. “You’re still staying over, right? You can change upstairs since Morgana’s out for now.”

Ryuji laughed back, albeit a little forced. “Sure. Well, B-R-B.”

 

 

Ryuji couldn’t say he was good with strategy-based video games. He was better off playing something that required quick thinking or practice. Games with a good plot were nice once in awhile too. After his third failure against the boss, Ryuji threw the retro controller down in defeat. “Ugh, I’m done. This shit’s rigged.”

Akira held his hand out. “Here, let me try.”

Ryuji huffed a tired breath and handed Akira the controller. “Sure, good luck dude.”

Akira did take longer than Ryuji to make moves, but admittedly it looked like he was doing a better job. Akira just looked so focused. Ryuji wetted his chapped lips and got up to stand behind Akira. He’d never seen hair that could be messy and well styled at the same time. Maybe he’ll ask to borrow Akira’s shampoo one day. It swayed softly from the summer wind blowing through the window. Akira’s hair looked like it was taunting Ryuji. It was so close- he could just reach out and dig his fingers into the mass of raven waves.

So he did.

Akira sucked in a sharp breath, but his concentration didn’t waver. Ryuji started to massage Akira’s scalp, trying to mimic what had been done to him earlier. He was curious after all.

“Does this feel good to you?” Ryuji asked, trying to play the whole thing off as a joke.

“Well, it’s you.”

“Aw come on, man. Don’t be so cryptic.”

Akira grinned. “Then what do you want me to say? ‘Oh _Ryuji-_ It feels so good! More! _Harder-'_ ” He mocked dramatically.

“ _No!"_ A voice screeched from the window. Morgana emerged through the opening at lightning speed. “Stop right this instan- oh.”

Akira and Ryuji gave a questioning look to the cat.

Morgana stood stiff like stone. “I thought you two were being indecent.”

Ryuji couldn’t help but turn beet red. At this rate he might need to call the fire department to put himself out. Even Akira’s fiery curry could extinguish the boiling in his blood. “Aw, hell no. Get your mind out of the gutter, you stinky cat.”

“Hey! I smell better than you on any given day.”

“I don’t know about that,” Akira piped up.

Morgana hissed. “What was that? Do you have a death wish?” Morgana flicked his tail in agitation. “Don’t forget who has to eat that disgusting dry food you buy. It tastes even worse than it smells!”

“Then how does sushi tomorrow, sound?” Akira offered.

“Hmph, you better not forget.”

As Ryuji settled into the couch in Leblanc’s attic, he considered how thankful he was to have such a strong friend who didn’t have a stick up his ass. Most guys didn't do sleepovers in the first place, so Ryuji was also thankful for that.

His house was just so… Quiet. He felt like he needed Akira sometimes, with his little quirks and all. Ryuji’s stomach flipped the more he thought about what a good friend Akira was, so he willed himself to stop. He scrunched his eyes closed, hoping that sleep planned to take him away sometime soon.

 

 

The next night in the shower, Ryuji lightly ran his hands through his hair and along the back of his neck. He was disappointed when it didn’t elicit the same effect as when Akira did it, but he wasn’t surprised. Sure they’ve been through four palaces together now, but he’d only known Akira since April. Just when did they get so close?

Ryuji finished his shower and got into bed, his wet hair dampening the pillow. He picked up his phone and opened up his messenger.

[11:19 PM] **Ryuji:** yo akira

[11:19 PM] **Ryuji:** im running some errands for my mom tomorrow, i was wondering if you wanted to come with and hang out??

[11:23 PM] **Akira:** Sure, I’m free. Want to meet up at Leblanc?

[11:24 PM] **Ryuji:** hell yeah

[11:24 PM] **Ryuji:** ill see you around noon. gn

[11:25 PM] **Akira:** Then it’s a date. Goodnight.

Ryuji chuckled quietly. His best friend had a strange way of talking sometimes.

 

 

Ryuji could see why Yusuke thought that going to the grocery store was a proper outing. Not that he’d admit it to him.

First of all, it was a chance to learn more about other’s tastes in food. Ryuji shouldn’t have been surprised that Akira’s basket consisted mostly extra spicy chips and an assortment of other weird snacks. He looked down at his own basket- only holding the eggs and milk and few other vegetables his mother asked him to buy. He was using her money, after all. Maybe he should just get a job of his own…

Nah. Not when his studies were more important- or what could be salvaged, at the least.

Secondly, sample kiosks were an ingenious invention, really. Not for the people working of course. But to Ryuji it meant that he could probably fill himself up for lunch without having to do any of the work. While Ryuji had a handful of different samples, Akira was just stuffing his bag, feeding Morgana. Ryuji made a mental note to add this to the “things more suspicious than being the Phantom Thieves” list.

“Excuse me? Are you trying to poison me?” Morgana’s muffled voice sounded from Akira’s bag. “You take this back, you know I shouldn’t eat anything chocolate!”

“Ah, my bad.” Akira pushed up his glasses. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Morgana shared some of the vulnerabilities that real cats did.

“Hey, I’ll take it,” Ryuji offered. Then he realized that his hands were too full to even hold what looked to be like some kind of chocolate pudding. “Damn, give me a sec.”

“Here, I’ll feed you.” Akira extended the tiny sampling spoon out to Ryuji’s mouth, accidentally sticking it into his cheek.

“Dude! I’m not a baby!” Although with some protest, Ryuji opened his mouth to allow Akira to feed him.

“How is it?”

“Mm, yeah.”

“So it’s good?”

“Yeah, it tastes good.” Ryuji shifted his weight to his other foot. “My cheek thinks it’s pretty good too.”

“Oh, right. Sorry about that, I’ll just…” Akira leaned into Ryuji’s space, coming eye to eye with him. Ryuji could feel Akira’s breath as he wiped the food off Ryuji’s face with the pad of his thumb. “Better?” He smiled.

Oh, was Ryuji better now. Any train of coherent thought he had ended abruptly right there. He was short-circuiting on the spot, the dangers of passing out in the grocery store gravely near. He was overheating like his computer does running that dumb multiplayer game with the gorilla and shit.

That was… And Akira was just… Too close. All up in Ryuji’s personal space. And in public too! What if someone was watching?! “No! I mean, y-yes! It’s good. It’s fine, dammit. Let’s just uh, go check out!”

“It’s about time,” Morgana added unhelpfully. “It’s hot in here!”

It shouldn’t have been weird. Why was Ryuji making it weird? Akira was just being Akira. It wasn’t his fault Ryuji got flustered so easily.

 

 

Summer dragged on. Ryuji supposed he should’ve been doing something more productive, yet here he was, spending most of his time at Leblanc. Akira tried to get Ryuji to do summer homework with him, much to his dismay. He decided to catch up on some manga instead, which was arguably more interesting. Time management? Who needed that?

Trying to eat the fiery curry faster than Akira meant that Ryuji was met with a near-death experience almost every day. It was worth it, though- seeing Akira trying to act like Ryuji’s failures weren’t funny. His face would turn pink and he’d snort a bit, which was quite the sight for Ryuji. It made Akira look so _human_. And being human was being vulnerable- nothing like Joker.

The nights he didn’t stay over he’d return home to his mother, who usually was sleeping. Her job supported the both of them but just… barely. Ryuji knew better than to bother his mom, not that he did anyway. The Kamoshida and track incident just put a nail in some metaphorical coffin. Word gets around, and people talk. Ryuji didn’t like thinking about what people could have been saying about his mother. All because of his actions.

He still felt pretty bad about it.

“Hey bud, you’re home late,” Ryuji’s mother was awake, using her phone from the couch.

“Eh, I usually get home at this time.” Ryuji took his shoes off at the door. “I uh- I brought home some curry, if you want to eat it.”

His mother raised her eyebrows a bit, surprised that her son would even have leftovers. “Sure, I’ll try some.” They both moved to the kitchen table. It was larger than the both of them needed, but it was also pretty old. “Where did you get this?”

Ryuji scratched the back of his neck. “Is it good? My friend made it.”

“That Akira boy?” His mother hummed a bit as she tasted the curry. “It’s a little spicy, but it’s good. Tell your friend that I mentally pat him on the back.”

“Hah, sure. We’re going to the beach tomorrow, so I’ll tell him then.” Ryuji considered his words. “Not that we’re going alone! A few more friends are coming with.”

“Any girls?”

“Um, three. Why?”

Ryuji’s mother smiled a bit. “Just checkin’. You seemed more interested in Akira, is all. You do spend an awful lot of time with him.”

“I mean- he’s a good friend!” Ryuji wasn’t sure what angle his mother was trying to get at. “I know you’ve heard things about him having a criminal record and all that jazz, but he’s not like that. Really.”

His mom gave a tired smile. “I trust you. Have fun with your friends tomorrow, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay”

 

 

“This effin’ sucks. It’s so hoooot.” Ryuji moaned.

Makoto crossed her arms. “That’s why we’re at the beach. Where there’s water.”

“So? The beach water will mess with my hair. I don’t want it breakin’ off!”

“I’d prefer to stay out of the water, as well,” Yusuke added. “I didn’t exactly bring a towel…”

“Well, Futaba, Ann and I have plans to rent a banana boat,” Makoto sighed. “The boats can only hold three people so… That means you boys are on your own for a bit.”

“What?! We come to the beach together, only to split off again? That’s bull.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Ann waved off with a grin. Her twintails swished around her as she followed Makoto and Futaba.

The boys slowly began to melt into their spots. Ryuji eyed the volleyball he’d brought, but with the beach being so crowded, it’d be inconsiderate to play anything. Morgana looked like a taxidermied rug.

“I suppose it’s probably better Futaba spent some bonding time with the girls…” Yusuke tried.

Akira hummed in agreement.

“Ugh, but we were all supposed to be together,” Ryuji whined. “It’s still hot as balls out here! Sweaty balls.”

Yusuke turned his head away. “Disgusting,” he murmured.

Ryuji fiddled with the hem of his too-big swim shorts. Or maybe he was just too small above the waist. After all, he was all leg-day and no… Other body part day. “So… Anyone see any hot girls?”

“Ryuji,” Yusuke started.

“Yeah?”

“All of them are hot.” Yusuke formed a rectangle with his fingers, looking off into the distance. “Quite sweaty, indeed.”

“Gah-” Ryuji sputtered. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Can someone just open the cooler? I want to jump inside and drown,” Morgana groaned.

“Of course,” Akira unlatched the fastening with a click, opening up the cooler. “Did anyone want a soda?”

Morgana rolled over. “Just put one next to me.”

“Yusuke?”

“No thank you, I’ll take a water if you have one.”

“Ryuji?”

“Sure, thanks dude,” Ryuji extended his hand out to accept a can. Except, his hand never made contact with the can. Akira just sat down next to Ryuji instead. “Uh.”

“Here, this’ll help.” Akira pressed the cold metal up to Ryuji’s neck, right where his hairline began.

“D-dude! Holy hell!” Ryuji began arching his back, trying to escape the torment of the cold can. Akira wasn’t budging.

Morgana grinned as well as a cat could. “Good thinking! Looks like he’s enjoying it.”

“Like hell I am. Ah-” Ryuji could feel the cool drops of water running down his back. It was a stark contrast from the harsh sun beating down on his skin. The can was so, so cold. And he was hot. Way too hot.

Akira moved the can to the side of Ryuji’s neck, right under his jaw. Ryuji thought he was going to suffocate- like the can would freeze up his airways. He could feel his pulse drumming harshly against the metal, and it just kept getting faster. 

“Alright, here you go,” Akira finally handed Ryuji the soda. “Still hot?”

“I’m- shit-” Akira’s fingers were freezing cold when he lightly stroked Ryuji’s lower back. If anything now, Ryuji felt one hundred times hotter. In his face.

“H-hey, look! There’s some foreign girls, I think!” Ryuji hastily pointed out. “Let’s go talk to them.”

Morgana stood up. “Hold up! Who’s going to watch the stuff?”

“You can do it, right? Alright, see ya!”

“Huh?!”

The three began making their way towards a duo of girls who looked way too orange for their own good. Ryuji only just realized that he didn’t have a plan for what to say once he actually got to his destination. He was a Phantom Thief, right? He’s sure he can make something up on the spot. Go with his natural ladykiller instincts.

“Yo,” the two girls turned towards the group. “Are you from America? Because you are… Uh…”

“Huh?” One of them nudged her friend with her elbow. “Oh, I’m sorry. Are you lost?”

“What?”

“Did you come with your parents?” The other enunciated slowly, “Where are they?”

“No, no, I’m-” Ryuji didn’t know what to say. He really had no experience at all.

“You have no tact.” Yusuke interrupted. “I’ll show you how it’s done.”

The girl’s attention turned to Yusuke. “I see you fine ladies have come to occupy the beach on a treacherously hot afternoon. What my friend here is trying to say is-” Yusuke paused to find the words in English, “He is desperate.”

“Oooh.” The duo giggled and started inching away. “Sorry, we’re not interested!”

Ryuji was gaping like he wanted to collect sand in his mouth. “The hell?! What did you say to them?”

“I was honest with them. After all, honesty is the best policy.”

“That doesn’t tell me anything!” Ryuji dug his foot into the sand a bit, “And Akira didn’t even have a chance to speak to ‘em.”

“...They’re not my type.”

“Huh? Then what is your type?” Ryuji never considered that Akira even had a type. He just seemed like he could pick up anyone and everyone. “There’s plenty of girls here, at least one of them’s your type.”

“Hm.” Akira thought for a bit. He looked like he was trying to push down a smile. “I think I’d like someone who’s blonde.”

“Guh- but one of those girls was blonde!”

“Blonde and built.”

Ryuji scrunched his eyebrows a bit. “Like, muscle? You want a girl with muscles?” Ryuji could kinda see what Akira was trying to get at. “Sheesh, okay. What about her personality?”

“Outgoing, not afraid to say what they’re thinking,” Akira couldn’t hold down his grin anymore. “Maybe a little vulgar.”

Yusuke was playing with his hoodie’s zipper, like something was clicking in his mind and he didn’t like where it was going. But Ryuji knew it. He knew it all along- it was right in his face, and he should’ve saw it coming. “You like Ann!” He exclaimed.

Akira looked like he was choking a bit. Yusuke brought a hand up to cover his face dramatically. “I think that’s enough excitement for now, perhaps we should be heading back to Morgana.”

Akira cleared his throat. “Yes, I agree.”

“What?” Ryuji cried. “We’re not gonna talk ‘bout this?!”

“Nope.” Akira laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summer is here and my body has shriveled into a smaller, weaker image of what I once used to be. I love my vulgar boy, but I'm not finding much time to play p5; so i'll just write about it instead


	2. Chapter 2

[12:01 PM] **Ann:** Ryuji told me that you said I was ‘a little vulgar’

[12:01 PM] **Ann:** On my way! to beat you up

[12:02 PM] **Ann:** omw*

[12:05 PM] **Akira:** What

[12:05 PM] **Akira:** When was that?

[12:05 PM] **Akira:** Ann don’t come I’m still in bed

[12:21 PM] **Akira:** Ann please

“Ooh, Lady Ann’s angry,” Morgana teased. Not like he had anything better to do. Tormenting Akira was one of his favorite sources of entertainment.

“But I didn’t do anything...” After getting home from the beach the night before, Akira’s leaden limbs basically pulled him down into bed. Morgana’s ritual of ‘ _you should go to sleep_ ’s was finally broken.

His conversation with Ryuji from yesterday was still replaying in his mind. How could he be so clueless? Akira literally described Ryuji to Ryuji. Maybe he just wasn’t straight forward enough. He’d been flirting with Ryuji for a few months now, but Ryuji had only seen it as a testament of their bromance. Were things different in the city? Was everyone just no homo as hell while simultaneously grabbing eachother’s asses?  

Sojiro’s voice called from downstairs, signalling that Ann had made her arrival. Defeated, Akira rested his face in his hands. Ann could definitely beat him to a pulp if she really wanted to.

“You better get going,” Morgana chimed in.  
  
“I’m going, I’m going,” Akira mumbled.

The stairs creaked softly as Akira made his descent. The smell of brewing coffee filled Akira’s nose, but there weren’t any customers in the cafe. Ann was sitting in the booth at the far end of the room, head supported by her palms and her smile scarily devious. Akira felt some anxiety bubble in his stomach as he approached her. “We should go outside if you’re here to beat me up,” he quietly told her.

Ann laughed at Akira’s greeting, and her smile looked looked a little safer. “I’m not here to beat you up, silly! You know I was joking. We can get down to business later. First, I’d like to order an iced coffee, please.”

Akira felt a little more relieved, although he knew the real source of his anxiety was from why Ann wanted to hang out in the first place. Usually she’d give a real reason why, but this time there was none. “Ah, but we only make hot coffee.”

“Then I’ll order a hot coffee with some ice in it.”

Akira gave a weak smile. How could he bring himself to create such a monstrosity? The ice would only melt and water down the coffee, but he knew better than to deny Ann her drink. “Coming right up, ma’am.”

“Thank you, kind sir.” Ann responded, trying to impersonate Akira. The attempt was… Painful.

Killing the flavor of Leblanc’s coffee was also painful. Ann moved to the bar to watch Akira make the coffee.

“Oh, lots of cream and sugar too!” 

“Of course.” Akira hummed as he worked. Sojiro didn’t seem to mind their company- the cafe was empty after all. Maybe he didn’t even notice them. He was just sitting in his spot as usual, doing a crossword like the stereotypical middle-aged man.

“So… I was talking with Ryuji last night,” Ann drawled.

“That’s new." 

“You hush. Anyway, he told me you liked girls who were, and I quote- ‘blonde, built, outgoing and a little vulgar’.” Akira handed Ann the coffee, and she took a sip. “He also told me I should ‘totally be hitting that’.”

“Hoo boy,” Sojiro interjected. “You kids and your relationships. I’ll be heading out to the store now, so watch the place.”

“No worries,” Akira replied. Ann didn’t say anything as Sojiro left the cafe, the bell ringing out into the awkwardly quiet room. It was kinda cute, how Ryuji was trying to hook him up. Too bad it was misplaced. “Well…”

“Well,” Ann mirrored. “Personally, I don’t think you’re interested in finding a girl like that. Not when… Ryuji’s right there.”

More silence. The eternally brewing coffee pitchers was starting to sound more like someone taking a piss. Akira? Caught.

“Ann,” Akira croaked.

“Yeah? I’m listening,” Ann smirked.

“I… I think I like him.”

“I didn’t catch that,” Ann teased. “Can you clarify that for me?” 

“Damnit. I like Ryuji. I want to hold him and protect him and be there for him-” Akira breathed out in a rush, “I’d _die_ for him, Ann.”

Akira’s face heated with embarrassment. He’d never admitted it out loud to anyone before- not that anyone asked. He wasn’t used to not being composed- not used to feeling like he wasn’t in control of the situation. 

Akira couldn’t tell if Ann looked shocked or a little constipated. He wasn’t sure how she’d take it, but it was worth a shot anyway. 

“Alright then,” Ann voice strained. “So, you’re sure we know the same person?”

“I’m positive,” Akira rubbed the side of his face. “He’s just… misunderstood a lot. But his heart’s in the right place.”

“I mean, you’re right,” Ann sighed. “Maybe his personality just clashes with mine. And a lot of other’s. Almost the whole group, actually.”

“Really? But his personality is what’s cute about him,” Akira grinned.

“Stop, please. I’ll barf.”

“The bathroom’s open.” 

“Ugh,” Ann groaned and tugged down on her face. “I’m… sorry he’s so thick. I really am. Oh my god.”

Akira deflated. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, I’m sure he’d understand if you… told him?”

“What?” Akira laughed louder than necessary. “That’s ridiculous. I prefer wallowing in my own despair if it means keeping whatever we have going on.”

“That’s really sad,” Ann sighed. “But you two are so close, and it’s obvious he likes you too. He’s not really subtle about it.”

“I don’t know-”

“What do you mean you don’t know? He practically clings onto you! You’re always hanging out doing god knows what- you two are basically dating.”

Akira thought about it a bit. “I don’t want him to reject me,” he explained.

“Well you’re you, and Ryuji’s Ryuji. I’m sure it’ll work out in the end.” Ann reassured.

Akira wish he knew what that meant. He still had his doubts, but he knew Ann was making an effort. “Thanks, Ann.”

“No problem.” Ann laughed, “Ryuji’s gonna be pretty disappointed that he didn’t get us together.”

  

 

No one explained to Akira why the Shujin students had a trip to Hawaii. In fact, he wasn’t necessarily aware of it until summer came to a close. Was it because he transferred in after school started? Being almost immediately after their summer break, the scheduling was kind of redundant. It wasn’t really important. No palaces, no homework, no worries.

Luggage? Check. Passport? Check. Ryuji? No check.

“It’s almost departure time,” Makoto stated. 

“Yeah!” Ann agreed. “Aren’t you guys excited?” 

Akira hummed uncertainly. “Ryuji’s not here…”

“You’re right,” Ann gasped. “Are you worried?” Her smile said that no matter how Akira answered, it’d end in her making fun of him.

Akira shrugged. “Not at all. What’s the worst he could do? Die?”

“That’s probably the worst case scenario, actually,” Makoto said.

“Hah, you’re so cute, Akira,” Ann laughed. “I know you’re worried. It’s all over your face!”

Akira wondered what kind of face he was making.

“Wait, look. He’s coming this way,” Makoto pointed.

“Who?” Ann turned. “Oh, Ryuji. And he’s running. That’s kinda sad.”

Akira couldn’t help but smile a bit. Ryuji wasn’t technically running- more like power-walking as fast as the setting would allow him. He looked like an old man. His backpack swayed back and forth helplessly, and his face was a little flushed.

“Mornin’. Am I late?” Ryuji asked breathlessly. He steadied himself on Akira’s shoulder to catch his breath. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

“Not really. We’re boarding the plane right now,” Akira answered.

“And you’ll have time to sleep on the way,” Makoto said. She scrunched her eyebrows a bit. “Is that all you brought?” She referred to Ryuji and his lack of a suitcase.

“Hah? What else would I need?”

“You know, like- nevermind.”

The group was soon pushed by the flow of students heading towards the plane. Everyone was assigned a seat on their tickets, but none of the students really paid attention to it. Akira opted to sit with Ryuji and Mishima in one of the side rows. The two insisted Akira get the window seat, and Mishima took the aisle seat incase he got sick and needed the bathroom.

That left Ryuji in the middle, sitting next to Akira. For almost six hours. In a fairly small space. Which was completely fine, because Ryuji was fast asleep by the time the plane took off. 

Akira turned to look at a sleeping Ryuji. Mishima seem to didn’t notice, since he was pretty oblivious with his earbuds in. Akira wanted to lift up Ryuji’s mask to see his whole face, but at the same time he didn’t want to wake him up. His mouth was slightly parted open, and his head was leaning back, exposing his neck. Akira’s eyes travelled up and down his neck. It wasn’t especially long, but still pretty thin. Akira could see his pulse beating lightly, and the tendons in his neck straining from the position.

Ryuji was pretty lean, now that Akira thought about it. Although most of his muscles were concentrated on his legs, but he could still be considered well-rounded. It was all just… long. If Ryuji stopped slouching then he’d be at about the same height as Akira.

Akira felt silly staring. Maybe he should’ve been reading a book or something, but Ryuji was much more interesting. Akira sighed and turned away towards the window. _Pathetic,_ he thought. Ryuji wasn’t even doing anything worth looking at.

The plane swayed a bit as it turned, and the force caused Ryuji to lean on Mishima.

“Gosh…” Mishima mumbled, pushing Ryuji off of him. Ryuji teetered to the other side and his head collided into the crook between Akira’s shoulder and neck. Ryuji snorted upon impact. Bless whatever god that was up there.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Mishima whispered at Akira.

“It’s fine,” Akira whispered back. It was fine- more than fine. Was he dreaming right now? Better check.

 _Pinch_.

Still awake. Akira inhaled. Ryuji smelled like that generic body wash marketed towards athletes- not that it was bad or anything. Whatever Ryuji used was pretty tolerable. It was light and made Akira’s nose tingle a bit, like how mint usually does. Ryuji’s rough hair was brushing against Akira’s cheek, and the close proximity reminded him of when he finally put his hands through Ryuji’s hair. An impulsive action he didn’t regret. He meant to tell Ryuji he should use conditioner, but he didn’t really have the heart to.

Akira brought his left hand up to brush against the tips of Ryuji’s hair. The touch was light- not enough to wake Ryuji up. It was a game, almost like how people will stack things on another person until they wake up. He continued to ghost his hand across the tips over and over until Mishima’s eyes caught the motion.

“Um,” Mishima whispered. “What are you doing?”

Akira froze his hand. “...He’s sleeping.”

“I see that, it’s just- it looks like you’re petting a dog.”

Realization dawned upon Akira. It _was_ kind of like petting a dog- a golden retriever maybe. Who’s a good boy? Ryuji’s a good boy! And Ryuji deserved all the affection and ‘good boy’s Akira could possibly give. Akira laughed at himself. He needed help.

Mishima was looking at him like he was expecting some sort of answer. What were they talking about?

Both of them inhaled sharply when Ryuji shifted closer to Akira. Akira couldn’t tell if Ryuji woke up, since his eyes were covered by the mask. Ryuji dug his face closer into Akira’s neck as he draped his arm across Akira’s body. It felt like Ryuji was holding on for his life when he squeezed tightly. An image of a koala bear flashed in Akira’s mind. _No, he must still be sleeping._

Mishima was blushing. “N-nevermind,” he looked away.

Akira knew Ryuji was a heavy sleeper, but he was also pretty heavy on Akira. Akira tried breathing shallowly at first, but his lungs started to strain from the lack of oxygen. He steadily moved into breathing normally again. With every exhale Ryuji was pushed away, and every inhale just pulled him closer.

Akira did his best to not move Ryuji too much, as he dug for a book to read. He was starting to get worried, actually. How much did Ryuji really sleep the night before?

Mishima periodically glanced at Ryuji and Akira, before quickly shifting his eyes away.

A feeling of cold dread settled over Akira an hour later. He came to the realization that he really, really needed to piss. Absolutely tragic. He was too comfortable and warm, yet being cuddled by Ryuji was the least optimal place to have an accident.

Akira gave a sigh of resignation before gently pushing Ryuji back into his seat. Mishima scrunched up to make more room for Akira when he stumbled past.

Once Akira got back, the plane ride was miraculously smooth the rest of the way. Ryuji slept soundly in his own seat until arrival.

 

 

Ann sprawled herself against the hotel-room couch. “We’re all gathered here tonight because of a very special occasion-”

“Is it ‘cause our roommates are dicks?” Ryuji tried. He was taking up most of the space on Akira’s bed, with Akira sitting at the head against the wall.

“Our roommates are dicks,” Ann agreed.

Akira thought it was funny how they always ended up together. Like the Phantom Thieves were all magnetized to each other, and Akira was at the center. Hell, even Yusuke ended up in Hawaii with them.

“Isn’t it kind of weird?” Mishima asked from the other bed. “Ryuji’s roommate brings a girl over, while Ann’s roommate went to her boyfriends room. Don’t you think these incidents are related…”

“Nah, ‘course not! You’re overthinking it,” Ryuji papped Mishima on the back.

“I don’t think I am.”

Hawaii was largely uneventful thus far. Sure, seeing a bunch of different people in one place was exciting, but the school did close to nil in terms of planning any activities. It’s like Akira never left home. Same food joints, same people, same weather, and just earlier he got a text from Futaba saying that Morgana didn’t want to see Akira staying up past his bedtime. Even across the ocean he had no escape.

Ann sighed. “Either way, it seems like we’re sleeping here for tonight. I can’t believe I have to sleep in these clothes, _and_ I can’t shower or brush my teeth.”

“I’m not too worried. I can just use your stuff, right Akira?” Ryuji asked sweetly. Ryuji’s already used Akira’s toothbrush multiple times before. Not that anyone needed to know.

“Anything for you,” Akira replied in a tone just as sweet.

“What?” Ann cried. “But you have your key card! You could just grab some stuff and come back.”

Ryuji’s face twisted in disgust. “Hell no! I don’t need to be walkin’ in on some couple gettin’ nasty.”

“I have some body wash if you want, Ann,” Akira offered.

“I think I’ll pass… I’ll just hope my roommate’s back by morning. She better be ready for my wrath,” Ann joked.

Akira quietly prayed for the roommate.

“So, what now?” Ryuji’s question was directed more towards the open room than anyone in particular.

“It’s getting late,” Mishima commented. “We could all go to sleep.”

Ryuji sprung up from the bed. “No way- it’s only 8 here! We should do something fun.”

“You’re right, maybe I have jet lag or something,” Mishima frowned.

“Well, this is kind of like a sleepover. We should play a party game,” Ann suggested. “I nominate truth or dare.”

Ryuji and Mishima looked nervous at the suggestion, but they didn’t object.

“... I’ve never played truth or dare before,” Akira confessed.

“No!” Ann exclaimed in disbelief. “It’s official then- we’re playing truth or dare. We can take turns with a bottle.”

Ann explained the rules, which seemed simple enough. Everyone sits in a circle and takes turns clockwise. When it was someone’s turn, they’d spin the bottle, and whoever it landed on had to pick truth or dare. The spinner had to offer a task or question according to the victim’s choice. Spin again if it landed on yourself. Simple. Easy. Completely non-threatening.

Ann sat to the left of Akira, and Ryuji was positioned to the right. Mishima sat directly across, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. They were all using a glass soda bottle that Ryuji had picked up from some small convenience store earlier.

“Alright, I’ll start us off.” Ann spun the bottle, and it landed on Ryuji.

“Aw, come on.” Everyone looked at Ryuji expectedly. “Truth is for wusses, so I pick dare.”

“I knew you’d pick that,” Ann smiled. “Okay, I’ll keep it pretty tame for now so… I dare you to say ‘fuck’.”

Akira laughed at that. It was a running joke among the thieves that Ryuji was capable at saying every swear word _but_ fuck. Shit, damn, hell- but ‘eff’ was just so out of place. No one knew why, and no one asked. Every eff would result in Futaba texting Akira “let Ryuji say fuck”, even when she wasn’t there. It was a wonder how she could stay tapped into his phone all the time.

“Uh, I-” Ryuji drawled out. “But that’s a bad word…”

Unbelievable. Akira couldn’t fathom how Ryuji’s sense of language was so warped.

“C’mon Ryuji, you know the penalty for denying a dare.”

They all knew what the penalty was- Ann had set it herself. If someone failed to do a dare, then they’d have to text their most recent contact “I love you”. Mishima tried to argue that they didn’t get cellular data overseas, but Ann explained that they could still send messages over the hotel wifi. It was a gamble for everyone, since no one remembered who their last contact was.

“Okay, okay, I give.” Ryuji looked down at the floor before whispering a soft ‘fuck’.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Ann leaned in.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Ryuji exhaled with passion.

Akira’s phone made a _ding_ , signalling that he got an email. He almost immediately knew it was Futaba. Smart. If she had texted him like she normally did, then he could’ve safely taken the “I love you” penalty, at least.

“Aw, our Ryuji’s all grown up now,” Ann mocked. Mishima was looking away from Ryuji, trying to hide his laughing.

“I can’t believe I’m bein’ bullied.” Ryuji was pouting like a puppy. He nudged Mishima with his elbow, “Hey, it’s your turn. Spin the bottle.”

“S-sure,” Mishima was still giggling when he spun. Akira tried not to let the nervousness he felt show when the nozzle pointed towards him.

“Truth,” he chose carefully.

“Oh, jeez. I didn’t actually think this through.” Mishima glanced around the room, like the answer was hiding in sight somewhere. “Uh, what was the most awkward situation you’ve experienced?”

“I met Ryuji,” Akira deadpanned.

“Hey!” Ryuji whined. “The hell’s that supposed to mean?!”

Akira gave Ryuji a few reassuring rubs on the back.

“Anyway, it’s my turn.” Ryuji spun the bottle, groaning when it landed on him. The second spin landed on Mishima.

“I’m afraid,” Mishima said quietly. “I pick truth.”

“Alright then, I wanna know what kinda weird stuff you're into. Tell us ‘bout your dream girl.”

“Um, well.” Mishima squirmed in his spot. The weight of curious eyes was quickly settling over him. “Girls are great and all- b-but I don’t really see myself interested in them.”

“What…” Ryuji squinted.

“I thought I was, until recently. Girls just seemed better in my head than in real life.”

“That’s a shame. I _love_ girls,” Ann announced.

“ _What,_ ” Ryuji hissed. “Akira! Are we the only straight people here?!”

“I’m not straight,” Akira answered. He could see Ryuji visibly swallow.

“I can’t believe it…”

“You better believe it, Naruto,” Ann laughed.

“Haha, like I haven’t heard that one before.”

“Wait, you’re straight? I always thought…” Mishima looked back and forth and Ryuji and Akira.

“Spit it out already.”

“I thought you and Akira were boyfriends.”

The room fell silent. Akira could see Ann smiling smugly at him, like a cat being threatened with a knife.

Ryuji’s mouth had been hanging open the whole time. “No way. For real?!”

Akira wanted to laugh. Or cry.

“A-are you two not?”

“No- we’re just friends! Best bros! Right Akira?” Ryuji looked to Akira for confirmation.

Akira put on a smile. “Of course we are.”

Ryuji looked satisfied. “Anyway Mishima, what gave you that idea?”

Poor Mishima was ten shades of embarrassed at this point. “Um, maybe it's just the atmosphere when you two are together. You guys speak really affectionately to each other, and when I'll ask how one of your weekends was its always ‘I stayed at Akira’s’ or ‘Ryuji stayed over’. So I assumed…” Mishima hesitated, “And also, you both cuddled on the plane.”

Akira was afraid Ryuji might die from shock.

Ann was ecstatic. “Did that really happen?! _Please_ tell me someone got photos.”

“Hey- I don’t remember any of this! I was sleepin’ the whole time!”

“It’s fine. Just admit that I was a good pillow,” Akira tried calming Ryuji. Nailed it.

“No…” Ryuji held his head in his hands.

“F-friends can cuddle, Ryuji!” Mishima supplied awkwardly.

“Ugh, why didn’t no one tell me,” Ryuji pouted. “This is behind me. Let’s just keep playin’,” Ryuji declared suddenly.

Ann whistled. “Wow, it’s so unlike you to let the topic go!”

“Shaddup.”

Akira was smiling along with everyone, but his insides twisted.

“It was my turn next,” Akira said. His spin landed on Mishima, who chose truth. Akira didn’t really have anything he wanted to ask Mishima, so he sent Mishima’s earlier question back to him.

“Something awkward?” Mishima echoed. “Just don’t laugh, alright?”

“You know we’re going to laugh,” Ann said.

“I figured as much,” Mishima sighed. “So one time I went to Ms. Kawakami after school because I had a question about homework. I still didn’t really get it, but after she finished helping me I said ‘thanks mom’.”

“Aw, that’s so like you,” Ann said.

“Wh- but that’s not the worst part! After I said that, she told me ‘no problem, son’. And then I ran out of the teacher’s lounge.”

Ryuji wheezed. “Haha, dude- that’s terrible.”

“I couldn’t look at her for weeks…”

“Do you see Ms. Kawakami as a motherly figure, Mishima?” Ann asked. “Is she your… Mommy?”

“Don’t tease me…” Mishima’s eyes started to water.

“You know we love you.” Ann took her second spin.

The bottle pointed at Ryuji. “What the hell?! This bottle’s cursed.” Ryuji exclaimed. “It hasn’t even landed on Ann once!”

“Maybe it’s fate. Or maybe I’m just that good.”

“Suuure. Welp, I still stand by dare.”

“Alright then,” Ann purred. She’d been waiting for this. “I dare you to go back to your room and ask your roommate if you can join him.”

Ryuji gaped. “Oh. Hell _no._ ”

“What do you mean? You want Ryuji to join them in a nice chat?” Akira asked sarcastically.

Ann looked like she was enjoying herself. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah- I know, you know- we all know what they’re up to right now. I’m not doing that,” Ryuji affirmed. “I don’t wanna be turnin’ a twosome into a threesome.”

“Ooh, Ryuji,” Ann lilted. “That means you take the penalty!”

“Gah, fine. My mom’s probably my last contact or somethin’.” Ryuji grabbed his phone from his pocket and tapped at the screen.

Soon enough, Ryuji was making a face that told Akira his last contact _wasn’t_ his mom. His ears were quickly turning red, and he groaned under his breath when he typed the three words.  

“I did it,” Ryuji grumbled out.

“You have to show us-” Ann was cut off by Akira’s text tone.

It was Akira’s turn to look at his phone. A message from Ryuji that clearly read out _I love you._ He smiled and took a screenshot. For memories.

“Did you just screenshot that?!”

“Aw, I love you too, babe.”

“You-!” Ryuji turned his head away to hide his blush. “You’re ridiculous.”

“That’s why you love me.”

A high-pitched whine came from the back of Ryuji’s throat.

“You two are so cute. Just hook up already,” Ann teased. 

“I agree,” Mishima added.

“No...” Ryuji mumbled. “I’m dead. Gone. Let a guy rest in peace.”

“We killed him,” Mishima said sadly.

Ann picked up the bottle and placed it on a side table. “Okay, okay- I’ve seen the penalty now, so we could stop here.”

“Please,” Ryuji pleaded. “Maybe I can find a movie on the TV or something…”

Akira got up, his knees protesting from him sitting with his legs crossed. “That’s a good idea. Does anyone want to shower first?”

Mishima stayed seated, instead leaning against the side of the bed. “I can go last.”

“I’m still going to wait until the morning,” Ann reminded them.

Ryuji waved Akira off. “You worry about us too much, dude. I’ll go after you.”

Akira flashed a heart with his hands before taking his suitcase with him into the bathroom.

The sound of the flowing water drowned out the voices coming from the room. Akira had been told he showered with his water too hot, but in his defense he thought his skin was _supposed_ to turn red. It meant that the germs were dying off into hell. His soap smelled generic at best- nothing like what Ryuji’s probably smelled like. Not that he wanted to smell a particular way; he was told he smelled like coffee regardless.

Akira stood a bit with the hot drops of water splashing against his skin. He tended to space out, making his showers last longer than what was considered normal. He tried to consciously speed up his scrubbing, not wanting anyone outside to notice. He noted how the water tasted different than from home. Then he remembered that he probably shouldn’t be tasting the water.

Ryuji was still… Oblivious. Or at least, he acted like it. He hadn’t said anything about Akira not being straight, which was out of character for him. He always had something to say about everything, after all. Akira cut the water off. He wondered if he just shouldn’t have said anything.

His glasses had fogged while they were sitting on the bathroom counter, so Akira simply hung them from the collar of his shirt. When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw that the three had settled on something on the TV.

No one noticed Akira exit the bathroom. “What are you all watching?” he asked. The water in his hair was starting to fall on his face, so he combed his hair back with his hand.

Ryuji turned from his spot on the floor. “Oh, just…” His eyes landed on Akira’s face, before moving all the way down and back again. Akira raised an eyebrow.

“Just a movie ‘bout high schoolers,” Ryuji completed the sentence.

“Oh, _that_ one,” Akira teased.

“Gh- I forgot the name! They sing and shit.” Ryuji turned his attention back to the screen. “Look, doesn’t that blonde remind you of Ann?” he pointed.

“Rude!” Ann lightly slapped Ryuji from his left. “She seems so conceited, and mean to everyone. It’s clear that no one likes her.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you want to die again? Anyway, _that’s_ you right there,” Ann pointed to another blonde on the screen, one of which was wearing questionable pastel clothes.

“Effin’ rude! He doesn’t even have any muscle.” 

“Um, I think those two are siblings,” Mishima said.

Akira thought Ann and Ryuji might as well be siblings.

“Bleh.” Ann didn’t take her eyes off the TV. “The shower’s open now, Ryuji. You should go do your thing.”

“I left my stuff in the shower for you,” Akira told Ryuji.

“Thanks dude. Don’t miss me too much!” Ryuji closed the door behind him. Akira heard the sound of running water soon after.

Akira couldn’t deny that the movie was interesting. He wasn’t understanding much of it, but the music was pretty catchy. The characters were singing and dancing with basketballs in a gym. Was this what American sports were like? Akira determined that the moderately attractive bowl-cut kid was the protagonist.

Ann and Mishima looked more invested- they’d probably been watching from the beginning. Bowl-cut appeared to be conflicted. Drama or basketball? _What was stopping him?_ Akira thought.

Ryuji returned and silently sat next to Akira, all four now focused on the movie. Akira could faintly smell his own soap on Ryuji. They were sitting so close that the heat from the shower was still radiating off of Ryuji’s skin.

Akira noticed that Mishima wasn’t getting up. “The bathroom’s open.”

“Nn, I know. I’ll shower when the movie’s over,” Mishima tipped his head back weakly.

Akira hummed in acknowledgement. There was now a girl on the TV, who was made out to be bowl-cut’s potential love interest. She also seemed to be experiencing some conflict. It was a good plot, sprinkled in with some songs. Bowl-cut and the girl, both torn by what their heart wanted, versus what everyone else wanted for them.

The movie ended with a performance by the whole cast, and while cheesy- the music was still alright. Akira looked to his sides to see that Ann and Ryuji were both tearing up. Mishima had fallen asleep.

“So it all worked out in the end, huh?” Ryuji sniffed.

“Yeah,” Ann rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. “The internet says that there’s two more movies after this.”

“For real?! Now we gotta watch ‘em all.”

“Definitely.” Ann looked at Mishima and saw his neck angled uncomfortably. She shook his shoulder until his eyes slit open.

He stared at the wall a while before he murmured something that sounded like _bathroom_. The boy stood up unsteadily and walked to the bathroom, gripping at his stomach.

“He doesn’t look so hot,” Ryuji commented.

Akira didn’t think he looked that good, either. “He’ll probably be fine.”

“Do you think he’s sick?” Ann asked.

“Man, I knew I saw him drinking tap water earlier,” Ryuji said. “That’s like, the number one thing you don’t do when you’re outta your country.”

“Dangit, Mishima,” Akira breathed. “You poor thirsty boy.”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Ann said. “You’re the thirstiest one here.”

Ryuji raised his eyebrows, and Akira shrugged in response. He couldn’t deny it.

Ryuji cleared his throat, “So how are we gonna sleep? There’s only two beds.”

“Don’t you and Akira share when you stay at his place? Just take one of the beds with him,” Ann said.

“Wha- no! Usually I just sleep on the couch, but if it saves space then- then we could share tonight.”

Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s fine by me.”

Ann began taking the bed sheets off from under the other bed’s blanket.  “I intruded on you guys last, so I’m okay on the couch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Totally.” Ann draped the sheet over herself and laid flat the couch, “I’m tired. Goodnight, guys.”

“‘Night,” Akira crawled into the bed and under the covers. Ryuji followed suit.

Ann had so obviously been trying to set Akira up with Ryuji. And now they were in a bed together. It worked for Akira, atleast.

He felt awkward- like he’d bother Ryuji with any little movement. Is this how married couples felt, or did they just get used to it? Akira laid on his side, facing Ryuji. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see the back of Ryuji’s head. His lizard brain told him he could spoon Ryuji from behind if he really wanted, but he’d never pull a stunt like that.

Akira jolted in the bed when a series of small crashing noises came from the bathroom. He could pick out a noise that was distinctly his shampoo container; he should know by virtue of dropping it multiple times before. He’d felt that Ryuji was also startled by the noise. “Was that Mishima?”       

“Ugh, I’ll check,” Ann got up and opened the door, which hadn’t even been locked. She closed it, and Akira heard her voice muffled through soon after.

“He must be really sick,” Ryuji whispered.

“Mm, yeah.”

Ann’s voice was overpowered by grotesque vomiting noises.

“Jesus christ!” Ryuji whisper-screamed. He pulled the cover up over his and Akira’s heads. “I don’t wanna hear that shit.”

“Same, but I don’t think the blanket will block it out.”

“Smart-ass.”

“Hell yeah, I am.”

Ryuji let out a breathy laugh and turned over so he was facing Akira. He kept shuffling and repositioning his legs, until he gave up with sigh. “These pants are uncomfortable…”

“Just take them off.” _Dear god, please send me a new filter,_ Akira prayed.

“I would but… Mishima’s purity and innocence, right?”

“He’s not that innocent. He basically told me he was a masochist, once.”

“You’re lying.”

“I have the text messages.”

Ryuji hummed and didn’t say anything else. He ceased his leg movements, but still kept his pants on. “You’re like a cat, ya know?” 

“Huh?” 

“Like, you’re curled into a ball- and you’re really warm right now. I can feel you.”

The thought had never occurred to Akira. “Oh.”

“I bet you’d purr if I scratched your ears, too-" 

Akira opened his eyes wide when he felt Ryuji’s hand on his ear. Ryuji had said scratch, but the action was more like he was playing with Akira’s ear. “I’m ticklish there,” he mumbled softly.

“You’re not.” 

Ryuji was right. He’d transitioned into gently feeling the side of Akira’s face and his neck. And both were very, very hot. He was sure he’d be a deep shade of red, if anyone could actually see. Ryuji’s thumb brushed over Akira’s chapped bottom lip, and he drew his hand back like he was shocked by electricity.

“Um, well- goodnight.” Ryuji flipped back over.

“Goodnight, Ryuji.” The two words flowed from Akira’s lips like a wisp of air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i wasn't entirely sure what direction i was taking this fic, but i think it survived  
> -thank you [torbjornkin](http://torbjornkin.tumblr.com/) for being a good beta ily  
> -and thanks a bunch to everyone who left a comment!! i read all of them and i appreciate it all sorry for being shy and not saying anything <333 (i'll try to be better with it!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i died but god brought me back to write gay fanfiction

Ryuji felt like the biggest idiot alive. You don’t just touch your friend’s face- his neck- his _lips,_ and pretend like it’s nothing. Ryuji hadn’t been doing much thinking since he met Akira. In fact, he couldn’t think. Their relationship felt so natural to him, and all he did was allow himself to be pushed along.

That’s what got him to where he is now.

Ryuji was never close to anyone like he was with Akira. Maybe it was the whole  _ ‘I’ve got your back, or you might literally die’ _ thing. As elegantly as Ryuji could put it: he didn’t know shit. 

Learning that Akira wasn’t straight? Cool- he could put it at the back of his mind and think about it later. But when Mishima revealed that he thought they were dating? Ryuji astral projected to a completely different plane of existence in order to have a silent internal crisis. 

Mishima  _ had _ to have a good reason to say something like that. Sure, the circumstances of their relationship were weird. Most friends didn’t immerse themselves into cognitive worlds for the purpose of acting as vigilantes of justice. 

Speaking affectionately to Akira was completely ironic. It was all a joke- calling him ‘honey’ and ‘sweetie’ in public; complementing the way his hair looked on certain days, or his outfit (even though Akira didn’t even own that many clothes). Using bad but  _ ironic  _ pickup lines like, “Hey bro, you’ve been working out? L-let me feel your muscles…” Ryuji thought it was fun. He liked joking around with Akira, and it gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling that he could only describe as friendly love and affection (for your best friend, he’d reaffirm).

Ryuji rationalized that it was completely normal to want to support your friend, and give them your all. But hey- Ryuji always felt good when he was with Akira, so it make sense to want to give in return. Ryuji knew that he was sorta loud, and vulgar- the whole delinquent package, really. Akira was easily the first and only person to make him feel accepted, and that he was doing alright the way he is. Never once did he say “shut up Ryuji”, or “be quiet, Ryuji!”, even in cases where he’d mention being the Phantom Thieves a little  _ too  _ loudly. 

Constantly hanging at Akira’s place could easily be explained by the fact that Ryuji lived in a dump. No one was ever home to clean the place, and his room was small, so why bother being there? Not that there was a lot of clutter- the amount of things Ryuji and his mother owned was actually quite minimal. It’s just the building itself was old and shabby. Paint chipped off the walls, cracked tiles and stained carpet, outdated appliances galore- the usual.

Akira would deny it, but living above a cafe was aesthetic as hell. Even if it was in a hot, dusty attic

Now cuddling Akira on the plane… Ryuji came up short. He didn’t necessarily believe that he was capable of doing that in his sleep, but it was the word of two against one. An image of Akira and him cuddling wedged its way into his mind. 

What  _ would  _ it mean to get… ‘intimate’ with Akira? Emotionally and in every other way? Ryuji’s heart panged at the thought. He didn’t know what he wanted.

_ Shit.  _ And Ryuji should’ve noticed how Akira acted sooner. Ryuji didn’t actually know what constituted as flirting- that much was probably clear. He thought that Akira was always as teasing and touchy with everyone else, but he didn’t have any proof to back that up. Yet, the thought of Akira treating anyone else like he treated Ryuji gave him a weird feeling in his gut. He couldn’t pin it down- jealously? What the hell.

Ryuji’s eyelids felt crusty. He was naturally an early riser, and it appeared he’d woken up before everyone else did. Looking out the window told him it was around the ass crack of dawn. Mishima was shrivelled like a prune on the couch, and it seemed Ann switched over the bed. Ryuji noticed the lack of blankets, which seemed to have all been generously donated to Mishima.

Ryuji subtly turned his head to look at Akira. Talking to him was out of the question.

Mishima? Maybe, but the poor boy was just as inept in relationships as he was. 

Ryuji laid with his back flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “Yo, Ann,” he whispered.

“Go back to sleep,” Ann responded almost immediately.

“Sorry. Didn’t think you were awake.” 

“Yeah, your snoring needs medical attention. What do you want?” 

“Am I gay?” Ryuji asked. 

Ann stared at Ryuji in terrifying silence. “...What?”

“Okay, so like, on a scale of one to ten, how gay am I?”

“You’re a ten, but that’s not something I can answer for you. You can be whatever you want, Ryuji.” 

Ryuji scoffed. “You sound like the school counselor.” 

“Ew, I hate that lady.” Ann squinted, “So, why are you asking me this?”

“I, uh-” Ryuji scooted to the edge of the bed. “Can I still be straight if I want to date Akira?”

Ann’s eyes popped open, any sign that she’d just woke up vanished. She turned to Ryuji and propped herself up on her elbow. “Quiet down! You want him to hear you?” 

“Nah, knowing him, he’ll be out like a light ‘til noon.” 

“Alright then, I guess we’re really having this conversation. With him right behind you.”   
  
“Yep.” 

Ann sighed. “So you like Akira? Like, you  _ like like  _ him _?  _ Are you having feelings and shit? _ ”  _

“Just- pretend for a bit,” Ryuji stammered. “If I did, would I still be straight?” 

“I can’t decide that for you.”

“Maaan, why does this have to be so hard?” Ryuji whined.

“If you like him, then that’s all there is to it. It’s not that hard.” 

Ryuji really did like Akira- and probably way more than as a friend. That’s hilarious. “Thanks, Ann,” he mumbled.

“Maybe you’re an eleven.” 

Ryuji rolled his eyes, a habit he’d pick up from Ann. She did it pretty often, after all. 

Ryuji could see Akira sleeping right next to him. It made him frustrated as hell. Damn his perfect eyelashes, and the way they rested against his perfect cheekbones. Damn his perfect lips, having no business looking so  _ smooth _ . Ryuji always wondered whether Akira wore chapstick or something, but upon touching them last night, he was surprised to find that they were dry. Maybe Ryuji was beginning to see things, which was pretty damn fantastic.

It wasn’t that Ryuji never noticed Akira’s beauty before- it’s just that he pinned it down as a ‘ _ damn, wish that were me, _ ’ kind of thing. Ryuji groaned aloud at how badly he misinterpreted himself. 

Akira was going to kill him, and it hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since his epiphany. What was he going to do now? Probably sit on his feelings until they screamed for mercy, that’s what. He wasn’t the type to mess with feelings anyway. 

Ryuji still felt tired, so he closed his eyes and willed himself to go back to sleep. 

 

 

When he woke up again, the morning sun was lighting up the whole room. Akira was still sleeping, peacefully as ever. Ann and Mishima seemed to have already left, so Ryuji took this as his cue to go back to his room and change.

Just as he’d feared, the room smelled horrible. Mostly like sweat, mixed with some other questionable scents. The bed that wasn’t his was in complete chaos. The sheets were crumpled up, some pillows were strewn about on the floor, and was that someone’s underwear?! Ryuji resolved that it was best to not go anywhere near. He wrinkled his nose at the empty food wrappers on the floor. Some unfortunate, underpaid worker would probably end up cleaning this mess, so Ryuji set out to make the room presentable. He turned on the TV for some background noise.

The fact that Ryuji had nothing to do on the last day of the trip was kinda depressing. He considered trying to get everyone together, but he figured that the other thieves probably were making better uses of their time.

Ryuji jumped when his phone rang with a message. For a brief moment he thought it was Akira, and was both relieved and disappointed when he saw that the text was from Mishima. Mishima was inviting him to go swimming at the beach? Well, it wasn’t like he had anything else to do. 

Ryuji quickly shuffled out of his clothes to put on his swimsuit. Lately he’d been considering buying one that wasn’t so ill-fitting. 

Trying to navigate through the maze-like hotel was a pain, but at least the school rented one that sat at the edge of the beach. The walk to the beach was a relatively quick and uneventful one. He spotted Mishima sitting on a bench, furiously tapping on his phone. Whatever he was doing alluded Ryuji, but the boy needed a break regardless. Ryuji called out to Mishima and waved.

Mishima waved back with his phone still in hand, and Ryuji sat down next to him. “How are you feelin’?” Ryuji asked. Mishima’s skin looked paler than usual, and the darkness rimming under his eyes wasn’t hard to miss. 

Mishima hummed uncertainty. “I’m better than last night, I think,” he responded. “Ann made me get off the couch, even though I didn’t want to… She said going for a walk would help, and then she took me out for tea, which was really nice of her.”

“Damn, need me a freak like that,” Ryuji joked. “I didn’t know Ann could be nice.”

“I think she’s nice to everyone but you.”

“I knew it!” Ryuji leaned back and hung his head off the edge of the bench. “I’ll be the dominant blonde, one day,” he mumbled.

“Isn’t Ann naturally blonde, though?” Mishima asked. 

“Yeah, well how do you know I’m not?” 

“I've literally seen your natural hair. You didn't bleach it until this year."

For some reason, it felt like way longer to Ryuji. “Right. So, uh- you ready to go swimming?” 

“Huh?” Mishima gave a puzzled look to Ryuji. “Oh, yeah. That’s why you’re here.”

“Wha-?! You’re the one who texted me.”

Mishima rubbed his eyes. “Sorry, I forgot. Can we sit for a bit? I’m almost done fixing a few bugs on the Phansite.” 

“Jesus, you’re always on that thing. Maybe that’s why ya got sick.” 

“I can’t help it, the amount of traffic we’re getting is insane,” Mishima smiled. “It increases everyday, and we’re getting even more visitors internationally. People from here in Hawaii are on the site right now as we speak!” 

“Y-yeah, I guess that’s pretty badass,” Ryuji reassured. He was glad to see Mishima passionate about something, but it was still worrisome. Something told him that Mishima would only listen to Akira, if he told him to calm down with the site a bit.

Ryuji sat in silence while Mishima worked on his phone. Yusuke would occasionally ask everyone if they wanted to go people watching with him, but Akira was the only one who’d say yes. Now Ryuji was beginning to see its charm. It felt nice to watch everyone walk by, too caught up in their own business to notice some kid looking at them. The air was hot and humid, but the shade from the palm trees towering above neutralized it out. Ryuji was beginning to feel strangely artsy, so he quickly glanced at his phone screen before he caught himself wanting to spend all his money on paints and pulling all-nighters. His phone showed no notifications, which didn’t come to a surprise.

It was almost scary how everyone was beginning to grow on Ryuji. He wondered if the same thing worked on reverse. 

The awkward silence was slowly beginning to get to Ryuji’s head. For the past few minutes he could recall hearing small, unidentifiable clicking noises, and it wasn’t until now that he realized that the sound was Mishima’s fingernails. Ryuji figured it’d be easy to forget to clip your nails, if you were constantly preoccupied with other things. 

He tried to focus on the chatter of the people around him.  _ Click.  _ Or maybe the waves, which were unfortunately too far away to pick up on.  _ Click, click, click.  _ The man yelling from the shrimp van, trying to advertise his food?  _ Click. Click. _

Ryuji was done. “Hey! Aren’t those girls over there pretty cute?” he nudged Mishima with his elbow. Anything to get his attention away from that damn phone.

Mishima blew out an agitated puff of air through his nose. He dropped his phone onto his lap, exasperated. “Alright, can you be honest with me?”

The sudden change in mood surprised Ryuji. “I’m sorry?” 

“Is there some big joke I’m just not in on? You know- the one where you and Akira tiptoe around the fact that you’re both crazy about each other? And where you both do a terrible job at acting like you’re not incredibly gay?”

Ryuji didn’t know how to respond to such a bold accusation. “N-no? There’s no joke?” 

“God, Ryuji. There aren’t even any girls within a ten meter radius of us! Do you take me for an idiot?” Mishima pouted. He looked genuinely hurt. “Were you two just playing with me during the game last night? And what about your conversation with Ann this morning?”

“You heard that?!”

“I asked Ann about it when we got tea this morning, but all she said was that her lips are sealed. She was trying really hard not to laugh, so I guess that’s what tipped me off.” 

“Ugh, Ann,” Ryuji groaned. “There’s no damn joke, alright? Shit. She probably thinks that this whole thing is funny.”

Mishima’s eyebrows screwed together. “What whole thing?” 

“I don’t know! I’m just confused! I didn’t start thinkin’ I liked Akira in… That way. Until you said something yesterday.”

Mishima’s faced reddened in embarrassment. “Oh, I think I get it now. Sorry for getting snapping at you. If it makes you feel better, I can see that he likes you back. As more than a friend, I mean.”

“Thanks?” Ryuji said awkwardly. “But it’s cool, you didn’t know.”

“Um, yeah,” Mishima said. “Can I ask how you noticed only yesterday, though? It's been like, a couple of months.”

Ryuji laughed tiredly. “No, ‘cause I don’t know, either.”

“Hmm,” Mishima rubbed his cheek, probably feeling how warm it still was. “Why don’t you invite Akira over here? Let me make this up to you!

“What? No way. He’s probably busy or somethin’.”

“Come on, just send him a message. It’s painful seeing you both like this.” 

“Jeez, fine.” Ryuji sent Akira a quick text, asking to meet up. He mentioned that they kinda bombed their last beach trip for good measure. He didn’t dare stare at his phone to wait for a response. Spending his last day in Hawaii with Akira didn’t sound like a bad idea, at least. 

Much to his dismay, Akira texted back at lightning fast speed. Ryuji felt like Akira didn’t really think much before instantly agreeing to whatever Ryuji requested. 

“He’s on his way,” Ryuji sighed. 

“Good! Believe it or not, but I’m actually a fantastic wingman.” 

“Really?”

“No.” 

Ryuji breathed out a laugh. He began anxiously bouncing his leg up and down, unsure of what to do until Akira got there. The fact that MIshima wanted to play wingman bothered Ryuji. Sure, he was a clever guy, but he didn’t necessarily have the guts to pull some elaborate scheme off. “Hey, Mishima. What are you planning?”

Mishima grinned. “I don’t know. I’ll burn that bridge when we get there.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better.”

“No problem.”

Akira finally began making his way to the beach, and Ryuji did his best to pretend like he wasn’t watching him. He opened his notes on his phone and typed various strings of cuss words to make himself look casual.

“Aloha,” Akira greeted. He was doing some weird surfer hand-motion, that Ryuji could only guess he picked up from god knows where. 

Ryuji caught Mishima making a face at his phone, so he quickly shoved it into his pocket. “What’s up?”    


“I just woke up.” 

“I can see that,” Ryuji joked. He was now standing up, one hand in his pocket and the other suddenly ruffling Akira’s hair. He pulled it back, mentally chastising himself for his lack of self-control. “You should uh- comb your hair when you wake up.” 

“I didn’t bring my comb with me.” 

“Jesus, you really scare me sometimes.” 

Akira’s eyes squinted when he laughed. “I didn’t have room when I packed. Well, I do now, since the airport security confiscated all of my lockpick supplies.”

“Oh my god,” Mishima said quietly. “So that’s where you went when we were at the airport.” 

“Yeah, Kawakami was only a little pissed,” Akira said sarcastically. 

“I dunno how you’re a real person,” Ryuji sighed.

“He’s a ghost, Ryuji,” Mishima said. “I’m done debugging, by the way.” 

“Sweet! Let’s go then.”

“Wait,” Akira interrupted. “Is that Yusuke over there?” 

_ Damnit. _ Ryuji just wanted to get into the water without some weird side-quest. He was starting to think no one really intended to go swimming. Yusuke’s bright white hoodie wasn’t hard to miss, so it was most definitely him. The scent of the shrimp stand he was by gently wafted around the whole area. 

“Ah, you’re all here,” Yusuke nodded.

“Hello…” Mishima waved. 

Yusuke hummed in acknowledgement. Had those two met before? Ryuji couldn’t recall. He curiously eyed the dish of food Yusuke held. “Hey man, is that any good?” he asked.

“It’s resplendent.” 

Ryuji had no idea what that meant. “Oh, yeah. I gotcha.”

“Maybe we should buy some food while we’re here,” Akira suggested. “I haven’t eaten breakfast yet.”

“But it’s one in the afternoon,” Yusuke pointed out. 

Akira crossed his arms. “And what’s your point?” 

Yusuke looked like he was thinking dangerously hard. “I suppose I don’t have one…” 

“That’s what I thought. Hey, are you busy?” Akira asked.

“Not really. All I have planned today is thinking about the crushing psychological weight of our existences.”

Ryuji’s face scrunched up with concern. “That sounds pretty intense. You doin’ okay, man?”

“Of course. I’m only half joking.”

For some reason, that response didn’t make anyone feel better. 

“Well,” Akira started, “If you want, you can come join us. We’re just spending the rest of the day at the beach.” 

“Oh, that sounds lovely. I think I will.”

Suddenly, Mishima gasped and doubled over. “H-hold on, I don’t really feel that good.” 

“Hm? Again?” Akira asked.

“Maybe you should go sit down?” Ryuji suggested.

“Ugh… Oh no-  _ my legs _ , they- they’re giving out…” Mishima wobbled towards Yusuke. “ _ Yusuke! _ ” he whispered urgently. 

“Me?” 

“Carry me- I can’t hold myself up for much longer!” 

“No thanks, I’m quite alright.” 

Mishima promptly snatched the food out of Yusuke’s hand, and gently set it down on the ground. Yusuke put a hand on his chest in offense. “I think I’m gonna throw up-,” he slowly leaned towards Yusuke until he was supporting Mishima’s weight. Yusuke’s eyes narrowed, and his mouth stretched thin. A silent ‘ _ what the fuck’. _

Was this Mishima’s plan? All Ryuji felt was extremely uncomfortable, if anything. He could see Akira grinning, like he found this tragic charade amusing. 

Mishima groaned dramatically, surely catching the attention of some passerby. “I’m so sick... Carry me away, Yusuke,” He whined. “We must leave these two beautiful friends to their very romantic beach date.”

_ Whoa there.  _ “What date?!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“I-I mean, leave them to their thing that’s totally not a date. Because they’re just two bros. Two bros who’d chill five feet apart in a hot tub.” 

The dirty look Yusuke was giving Mishima quickly turned into one of realization.

“I see... As their friends, it _ is  _ our duty to assure they chill closer in hot tubs.” He swiftly lifted Mishima off his feet, and Mishima let out a yelp as he was positioned bridal-style. “We’re going to the bathroom, I assume?”

Mishima laughed nervously and squirmed around a bit. It was clear that he hadn’t expected Yusuke to really carry him. “Uh, any place is good. I can vomit wherever.”

Ryuji wanted to scream. Too much was happening to comprehend in such a short amount of time. How did he meet these people, again? By accidentally tripping off into a different dimension and vividly hallucinating? Seemed about right. 

“Anyway, sorry for not sticking around. But I really, really need to throw up right now,” Mishima said. “I’ll see you guys when I’m not incredibly sick!” 

Yusuke looked down. “Wait, my food...”

Akira picked up the plate and handed it to Mishima, since Yusuke was visibly occupied.

“Until we meet again,” Yusuke said, and then began purposefully walking away with Mishima still in arms. 

“It’s just us now, I guess,” Ryuji muttered.  

“You’re right,” Akira smiled. “It was really generous of Yusuke to carry Mishima like that. I hope he gets well soon.” 

“You-”  _ actually believed that act?!  _ Ryuji wanted to say. “Nevermind.”

Akira didn’t prod Ryuji, instead choosing to survey the buildings around. “Let’s see what’s good to eat around here… What about Big Bang Burger?” 

Ryuji made a face at the suggestion. “For breakfast? Don’tcha get enough of that stuff at home?”

“Never.” Akira pointed at a block of buildings. “There’s a candy store in there,” he said. 

“Hell no.” 

“Steak?”

“Sounds expensive.” 

“What about that bread shop there?”

“Just bread? That’s it?!”

“Yeah.”

“What the heck,” Ryuji laughed. 

“Okay, how about ice cream?”  

“O-okay? I mean, I guess that’s okay. Still kinda weird- you sure you don’t want pancakes or somethin’?”

“Sorry Ryuji, but I’m set on ice cream now.” Akira’s hand latched onto Ryuji’s wrist. He was then led by Akira, wrist in hand, to the questionably-chosen ice cream parlor. 

The unexpected contact made Ryuji burn all over his face. Akira’s fingers pressing into his skin and pulse fogged his mind over. A part of Ryuji’s brain reminded him that he could easily shift his hand a bit to intertwine fingers with Akira’s. He could’ve- and  _ should’ve  _ died right there. In that moment, Ryuji was beginning to develop tunnel vision; and all he could see was Akira. 

Akira stopped abruptly in front of the parlor entrance, letting go of Ryuji. “By the way…” He said, snapping Ryuji out of his daze.

“Huh?”

“I’m paying, regardless of what you say.”

“Aw, come on. You know I like fightin’ with you over who pays.” 

“I know. If you didn’t like doing it so much, we wouldn’t argue every time we went out,” Akira said, but with no malice in his words.

Ryuji sighed. “And I always lose.”

“Just accept it.” Akira gently flicked Ryuji’s cheek to punctuate his words.

“Yeah, maybe when hell freezes over,” Ryuji playfully retorted.

Akira merely smirked, like he knew he’d never be defeated. He opened the door, which caused a vintage-sounding bell to go off. Then he motioned Ryuji to go in first. Akira followed in after, and Ryuji got to work looking at the ice cream flavors. He never cared much for ice cream that was too bitter or too elaborate. Usually some fruit flavor was fine with him. His eyes laboriously scanned the tubs before deciding on raspberry sorbet (was that technically even ice cream?).

“Hey, what are ya gettin’?” Ryuji asked Akira. 

“Mm, mocha probably.” 

Expected of a coffee nerd. “Why do I even ask?” 

“Because you care about me?” Akira batted his eyelashes, and Ryuji delivered a light fist to his bicep. “What about you?” Akira asked. 

Ryuji pointed to the flavor in the glass case. “This raspberry one, I think.”

Akira nodded in approval. He then ordered for the both of them, since they both knew Ryuji’s attention span in English class was essentially non-existent. The cashier scooped up a strangely copious amount of ice cream, handed them their cones, and then rang them up. Ryuji began reaching for his wallet, until he realized he left it in his hotel room. He  _ had  _ expected to go swimming, after all.

“You villain… You win this time, Akira,” Ryuji said in a hushed tone.

“I always do.” Akira took his change from the cashier, and dropped it all in the tip jar. “Wanna eat in here or at the beach?”

The cold air from the AC was beginning to bite at Ryuji’s bare shoulders. “The beach is good,” he answered.

“Okay.” Akira called out a ‘thank you’ to the cashier, and then exited the shop with Ryuji. “I was hoping you’d give me that answer, actually.”

“Why?”

“Ann and Makoto told me about this spot they found. I want to check it out.” 

  
  


Akira had led Ryuji to a secluded area, distanced a short walk away from the main beach. The decent-sized patch of sand was partially surrounded by a cliff, and the part that wasn’t was lined with a multitude of boulders. The hideaway offered a clear opening to the water. Ryuji and Akira were the only two there, so Ryuji figured that the sharp rocks must scare most people away. That, or the sign that said, “Danger: do not enter”.

Akira pulled a towel from his bag, and the two settled down on the ground. The sand was  _ hot,  _ and Ryuji had to pull his legs up in order to not get burned. He gave his ice cream a lick, and let it melt on his tongue before swallowing it down. The raspberry flavor was sweet and had a hint of sourness- but ultimately tasted artificial. Nothing better than that, Ryuji supposed. He wiped his mouth, and the back of his hand came back with a stain of red.

He sat like that for a while- eating ice cream and watching the waves roll in at the shore. Just him, Akira, and the dumbass sun; way too powerful for its own good. Ryuji noticed that Akira was staring blankly at the water, ice cream beginning to slowly drip down his cone. He looked almost pensive. Worry shot through Ryuji.

“You okay, man? Your ice cream’s kinda dying,” Ryuji chuckled. 

Akira looked down and whispered a soft ‘oh’. “Hey, how does yours taste?” Akira asked, completely avoiding the question.

“Huh?” Ryuji looked at him confused, until he realized Akira was talking about his ice cream. “Uh, I think it’s pretty good. Wanna try some?” He tilted his cone towards Akira.

“Sure.” Akira twisted around, moving to sit on his knees. He leaned in and set a hand on Ryuji’s left thigh for balance. Slowly, he licked a stripe up Ryuji’s cone before reaching the sorbet. Ryuji froze; mesmerized at what the  _ fuck  _ was going on.  _ Who licks the cone?! Go lick your own damn cone!  _ Akira swiped his tongue from one side to the other, and then drew back. Ryuji gulped down the saliva that was pooling in his mouth. 

Akira looked at Ryuji with a devilish grin, and went back in. He chomped on the ice cream  _ hard,  _ and effectively pulled a sizable chunk away. 

Only air could escape Ryuji’s throat. “What the hell,” he said weakly. 

“Tastes good,” Akira licked his now red-tinted lips. 

“You can’t just bite cold shit with your teeth! You’re a demon, you know that?” Ryuji rotated his ice cream around to inspect the crater. “You got your slobber everywhere too…”

Akira hummed thoughtfully. He sat back, returning to his previous spot. “Just think of it as an indirect kiss.”

“F-for real?” Ryuji groaned. Kissing Akira? Now there was an idea-

One that Ryuji cut short for his own good.

“Actually, no,” Akira said bashfully. “I’m sorry about your ice cream. I- I’ll get you a new one-”

“Wait- don’t be sorry. I mean, who doesn’t want to taste their friend’s saliva, amirite?” Ryuji nervously laughed.

“Most people, normally.”

“I think we stopped being ‘most people’ a while ago.”

Akira looked straight ahead. “Right,” he mumbled. 

“Hey, I’ll spit on your ice cream if it’d make you feel better.”

“Getting kinky here, are we?” Akira smiled. “But I think I’ll pass on that.” 

“It’s your loss,” Ryuji shrugged. He watched with fascination as Akira began finishing his ice cream in bites. Ryuji wondered whether he felt no pain, or if he powered through it. Ryuji also decided to finish his ice cream, trying to not think about the whole ‘indirect kiss’ thing. Instead, he thought about the beautiful possibility of contracting mono. 

Akira crunched loudly on the end of his cone, and laid down on the towel. He stretched out his arms and legs, embracing the way the sand scratched his skin. Every lean muscle was visible, moving in tandem with each other. 

Many people underestimated Ryuji’s general knowledge, and usually they were right. But if he had to have excess knowledge on at least  _ something _ , it’d be human anatomy. It’s kind of important for someone in sports. Someone who  _ was  _ in sports. Whatever. 

Ryuji wanted to run his fingers down Akira’s body, and name every muscle he touched as a poorly veiled excuse.

Akira looked so vulnerable, with the way he was laid out. Like a cat bathing in the sun. Ryuji could see how tender his side was, and moving up further- how each rib stuck out against his skin. His arms were long and sinewy, and miraculously unmarred, considering all the hits he’d ever taken in the metaverse. Ryuji’s eyes moved back down. Impulsively, he prodded a finger into Akira’s side, right where it was softest.

Akira squealed and curled into himself.  _ So Akira is ticklish somewhere, after all,  _ Ryuji noted. In all his history of knowing Akira, Ryuji had never heard him make such a loud, high-pitched sound. The fact that Ryuji discovered such a weakness made him giddy with excitement, so he did it again, eliciting the same reaction. 

Ryuji couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. “H-hey man. Are you ticklish there?” 

Akira slowly turned his head to face Ryuji, and Ryuji’s excitement began to fizz away. Akira gave him this  _ look  _ that said one thing:  _ ‘run’ _ . 

So Ryuji bolted straight towards the water. He didn’t need to look to know that Akira was hot on his trail. He whined breathlessly through the whole sprint, broken ‘I’m sorry’s and ‘it won’t happen again’. Ryuji couldn’t contain his childish cackling when he finally plunged into the shallow water, quickly moving deeper in hopes of escaping Akira. He yelped when a hand firmly grabbed his arm, furious splashing finally caught up to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ryuji couldn’t stop saying through his laughs.

“You’re a fool,” Akira panted. “I think it’s time you received proper punishment.”

“Please-” Ryuji rasped. 

A shrill shriek pierced the air, and it took Ryuji a moment to realize that it was his own. He desperately gasped for oxygen as Akira’s fingers danced along his sides- under his arms, tickling him until he couldn’t scream anymore. His abdomen cramped from all his laughing. Everything started spinning, the edges of Ryuji’s vision started to fade into black- and in a final declaration of defeat- Ryuji collapsed backwards. He landed on his ass, his legs stretching out straight in front of him. 

The water came up to Ryuji’s midsection, and he needed to support himself with his arms to not breath it in. Akira had fallen with him, now reduced to standing on his knees. Although escape looked possible, Akira’s legs were sandwiching Ryuji. 

“You satisfied?” Ryuji asked. The smell of the beach water tickled the inside of his nose.

Akira took deep breaths. He bent his knees to sit on Ryuji’s thighs.  “I don’t know,” he finally said.

Ryuji’s heart was hammering in his chest, and it felt like the beat was thrumming through his whole body. He placed a hand against Akira’s chest, slick from being in the water. Sure enough, his heart was beating in the same fashion. He held it there, staring at his own hand for what felt like eternity. “Hi,” Ryuji said, unsure of what to say. 

“Hey,” Akira grinned. “What do you think you're doing with that hand?” 

Ryuji’s eyes darted nervously, looking for a proper answer and coming up with none. “Y-you were getting kinda close there.”

“Yeah?” Akira leaned in towards Ryuji, pushing his hand back. “Maybe I'd like to get closer.” 

Ryuji's breathing was shaky and impossibly unsteady. It was a miracle he could speak at all. “And maybe I’d let you,” he choked out. 

Akira took this as permission to close the gap between the two, pressing his lips softly against Ryuji's. Ryuji pressed back into the kiss, before they both pulled away together.

Akira began laughing uncontrollably, pure and genuine. And then he was crying. “Are you telling me we could've been doing this the whole time?”

“Maybe. I kinda just opened up to it, uh- last night.”

Akira held Ryuji's face in his hands. “You dense motherfucker,” Akira wheezed. “It's hard to act tough all the time, you know?”

“I know- I know, and I’m so sorry. Man...” Ryuji found himself laughing too. He wiped the droplets of water from Akira's face; tears or beach water- he didn't know. “So... Is this a confession?”

“Christ, Ryuji. I’ll say yes as many times you need.”

“Don’t worry, I think I got it.”  _ So much for sitting on my feelings.  _

“I’ve thought about this a lot.”   


Ryuji raised an eyebrow. “What? You sittin’ on me?” 

“Pft- no. Confessing to you. Kissing you. Kissing you like this-” Akira pressed his chest flush to Ryuji’s, this time licking his lips before leaning in. He carded his hands through the hair on the side of Ryuji’s head, tilting him slightly to deepen the kiss. Ryuji tried his best to keep up, but it was hard to think about anything else other than Akira. Unwillingly, the two detached.

“Holy shit,” Ryuji croaked. “You’re my first kiss, y’know.” he admitted sheepishly. 

Akira rested his forehead against Ryuji’s. “You’re my first, too.”

“N-no way. You for sure knew what you were doing.”

“I do my research.” 

Ryuji imagined Akira sitting in bed on his phone, googling questionable key words. “You’re a dork.” 

“I get it from the best.”

“Aww- shaddup.”

Akira closed his eyes and smiled contently. “Hey, remember back at the beach at home, when you asked me about my type?” 

“Kinda, what about it?” Akira saying that Ann was his type didn’t add up anymore.

“I was describing you.”

Ryuji gasped sharply. “Oh. Fuck. That makes a whole lotta more sense.”

“You said fuck,” Akira smirked.

“Bro, this is totally a fuck moment.”

“True. When I told you, I was hoping for this to be the outcome.”

“Damn, I can’t believe I missed the hints.”

“To be fair, you missed a lot more than that.”

Ryuji snickered. He figured that, at this point. “I ‘spose I better make it up to you,” he said in almost a whisper. He lifted Akira off his lap, and put him down on the ground. The water around them rippled from the movements. It was Ryuji’s turn to hover over Akira. 

Akira’s cheeks were aching from all his smiling. “I won’t stop you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm surprised but also glad that i finished this, so thanks for being patient and sticking around!  
> thanks to betalord [torbjornkin](http://torbjornkin.tumblr.com/) i'm eternally grateful for you  
> also sorry the last chapter took like. two months lol don't work retail, kids


End file.
